Part One: Entering the Land of the Ninja
by MadReaper
Summary: Emily Astor has been claimed insane for the happening of her friends disappearances. Given the chance to write her story in an asylum, Emily explains what happened to her friends and how they entered their first world, Naruto. No pairings so far
1. Welcome

Hello everyone. I must say this feels strange to me by rereading this story that I have barely started at all. It's been four years since I have done this and I probably still am not very good at it. I have decided though that I will probably pick this up again. I am indeed remaking the story to hopefully something better. At the moment I am redoing the one chapter I put up here so I might be able to have it up soon if my schooling won't get in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. None of those characters are mine. The only thing I own are my OCs in this story. :)

* * *

_**Dear whoever is reading,**_

_My name is Emily Astor. I am currently sixteen years old as of last week. I'm afraid I don't know the date of this day up to the point; neither the time. I have lost that type of information a while back. Where am I? I'm in an asylum called Bangor Insane Hospital; Bangor, Maine. I've been here for almost two years now. It was suggested that I write a letter or journal, a long time ago. Seeing as I'm not getting out any time soon….I decided why not start now? _

_Someone has to know my story. Someone has to know what happened to us. Even if the person who reads this classifies me as insane, they will know the story. Perhaps even have it pass on so that one day if this happens again, they will know what to expect or at least know the rules to this dangerous game. Let me ask you a question…_

_**Do you believe in different worlds?**_

_Strange right? Impossible? Hard to believe? I know…I was once in your state of mind where I didn't think it possible. Or maybe even you believe in the different worlds despite what others say. However I started to believe about different worlds when I was thrown into them. Worlds that have a different set of rules then our own or even entirely different. I dream about them everyday inside this small white room that I was placed in. While some of them give me nightmares, others give me happiness and peace. _

_Do you remember the night where three teenagers disappeared? How only one was found and not the others? I remember it as clear as day since I often have this dream the most. Let me show you the day I returned back to the world of my home._

Reporters stand clustered on the small yard that once looked beautiful before being trampled all over. Grass clumps can be seen in the once clean driveway along with a bit of dirt. They all chattered excitedly waiting for the police to arrive with the details to the story they were hoping to be the first to cover. All that was known so far was that three teenage girls were missing and haven't been seen the whole day. One of them, however, was found in the dense woods beside the house. What could have been hours of waiting to the reporters were simple minutes to the girl found in the woods as the police escorted her out. Her appearance could have been one of shock to many as she was seen. Dirt seemed to cover her from head to toe but didn't cover some of the small cuts that cover her arms and legs.

Her black hair…or was it really black? No one knew seeing as how difficult it could be to distinguish the hair from the dirt and…mud? Her hair was uneven all around. As if someone had taken a pair of scissors and decided for the first time to practice their hand at hair cutting. The eyes almost blended in with her face because of the dirt. The color was a hazel brown that seemed to darken when she spotted the reporters. The clothes she worn was hard to tell from it being ripped up and seemingly beyond repair. As the police and the girl got closer and closer to the reporters, the energy in the air around them started to buzz with life as one reporter after another started to talk in front of the video camera.

Soon a reporter turned and said," The teenage girl found out of the three is fourteen year old Emily Astor. She was found recently in the woods beside Megan Delia's, one of the teenage girl's still missing, house. Emily! Emily, over here! What happened to you? Do you remember who did this to you? Do you know what happened to your two friends?" The reporter and the others, started to spew questions toward the found girl at a rapid speed. The police had to start to form a wall around her as they pressed closer to get answers to their questions. Finally a police officer stepped out and said," Emily Astor will not be answering any questions. While it is a miracle that at least one of the teenagers was found, we believe that a traumatic experience has happened and caused Miss Astor to go into a state of shock. We are still searching for the other two at this moment. If anything else is found we shall inform everyone about the case. If you shall excuse us, we must get Miss Astor to the hospital."

Questions and shouts soon fill the air again as the police continued to make their way through the crowd with Emily Astor in the middle of them. The last they saw of Emily Astor was her getting inside the police car with hesitation.

_That day is one I think I will never forget; to come back to my world only to be put away. Perhaps if I had been smarter, I wouldn't have said anything at all and just wrote all of this in a book. Seeing as that is not what happened, I'll just move on. Before I tell you of my adventures or the worlds, I should tell you the rules that are found when you enter a world. They are rather simple really. When you enter a world, you must complete that world. Let's say you enter into your favorite book. Well that book has an ending does it not? So basically, you must complete that world like you would complete a book. Another rule is that if you die in that world you must let the others who came with you, if there was any at all, complete the world. _

_If they complete the world, then you complete the world. However, if you die and the others die as well then you will die in your world. Which means that everyone is in a world of hurt since none of you'll come back to life. Upon entering the world, it will be like you lived there your entire life. Each life is different for you and your companions though. While one has happy parents, the other could be suffering and living on the street. I'm sure you are curious as to what happens to your body in the real world? During your time in the other world, your body in your world will be in a comatose state. Finally, when you complete the world you are in, you will have two important choices. One is that if you want to stay in that world forever, then your body will disappear from your world forever. There is no going back the moment you make that choice so you better decide carefully._

_Second, if you choose to move on then you will be placed in another world. Of course, if you are lucky then maybe you can return to your home world. These are the rules that must be obeyed. I bet you can guess what happened to my friends then as you have read these rules. Now I shall tell you of the adventures, sad and happy, of my friends and me…_

_

* * *

_Well I hope I have done better on this then my old one ;D Review please~_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where?**

Darkness surrounded me as I looked around. At least I think my eyes are open, but I'm not sure. I don't even know if I'm going down or up…or if I'm moving at all. I do know that I had fallen asleep. I was talking and laughing with my friends as we were about to watch an anime called Naruto. I remember getting sleepy at the opening song and closing my eyes. I guess I may be dreaming, but what a strange dream. While I have had dreams where I don't remember anything at all….this one is different. In fact, I don't feel brave at all right now. Stretching out my hand into the darkness, I don't feel anything…it terrifies me. Curling my fingers into my hand, I retract it back to my side. I wonder how long I have been falling. Turning my head to the…I think the left? I shout out, "Hello."

I stay as silent as I could to hear anything. Nothing in the darkness is heard at all. Frowning, I feel the fear I did earlier start to curl up tight in my stomach. _Don't be afraid._ Shock went through me as I heard it. "Who are you?" I asked with a tinge of fear in my voice. _Who am I? The question should be who are you? For now you embark on a journey that will change many things. _Confusion ran in my voice as I responded, "I do not understand what you mean at all." Again I thought what a strange dream.

Laughter could be heard from the bodiless voice as it responded, "_You will understand in time as you will understand that this is not a dream girl. I do advise that you be careful what you do when you reach the world."_

Before I could say anything at all, a tingling feeling started in my stomach. It soon spread throughout my body making me feel weird. That is when pain erupted causing me to want to scream but no sound came out. It felt as if I was burning alive in a fire or being stabbed with something hot over and over again. Make it stop was the first words in my mind as I lost ability to stay conscious in my own dream.

* * *

The chirping of birds were the first sounds to reach my ears. I didn't think anything of it as I rolled onto my side in my bed. Wait….BED? My eyes opened slowly as if something were holding them down. I was greeted to a clean room that looked bare except for the table stand next to the bed, and the closet on the other side of the room. Where am I? I turned my head to the sunlight that filtered through the window that was above the bed. The sight that greeted me caused my breath to catch in my throat. The first thing that entered my mind was that I must have finally lost it. The sight before me shown streets filled with people, buildings that are different from where I have come from, and a mountain with four faces.

A word sharply came to my mind….Konoha.

_Laughter filled the room as three girls occupied it. Two of them sat on the couch excitedly talking about a television show named Naruto. The third girl was lying down on the floor looking at them with an exasperated look on her face. Sighing, she finally said," Are you two done talking and just play the darn anime? I mean I don't want to hear about whatever town Naruto or whoever came from."_

"_He's from Konoha!" one of them said to her with a huff._

_The other giggled as she said," Stop being such a grouch."_

"_Yeah, yeah," the girl on the floor muttered as she started to tune them out._

I stared a few more seconds out the window when a thought crossed my mind that I needed to leave now. I got up slowly as if I didn't have any energy, which is rather odd. I yawned as I was now fully standing. I felt as if something was trying to drag me down. Moving one foot took a whole lot of energy that I don't think I had to begin with. Nibbling the bottom of my lip, I started slowly, but surely start walking at a snail's pace to the door. I felt frustration run through me about this problem; even the birds outside were starting to frustrate me. As I finally make it out the door, my eyes scanned everything. There was a door across from mine that was shut and stairs to the right of me. The walls were lined with photos of a family. Dragging myself over to the pictures inch by inch, I look closer at them.

There were three people in them. The one standing in the back was a tall, tan man with light brown eyes that shone with laughter and amusement. His hair was cut choppy and a dark brown color. It felt like I have met him before. Pulling my eyes from his figure to the one beside him was a beautiful pale lady. She had long hair tied up into a neat bun with hair as black as night. Her forest green eyes held a soft motherly look as she looked at the person in the middle of them. As my eyes went to the person in the middle, a frown made its way to my face. It was a girl that looked like she lost a battle. She had short black hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel color tinged with a bit of green. Her skin was fairly normal. Soon, I lifted my hand up and touched the picture. Why did she look familiar as well? My eyes narrowed as I looked longer at the picture.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone calling my name. As soon as the voice called my name, a word popped into my mind that labeled him dad. Confusion spread through my mind as I thought about how everything seemed familiar. Then again, everything also felt unfamiliar…like I was missing something. I tiredly walked down the stairs as I thought about the dream as well. Maybe everything connected to this dream. The voice did say something about a world, which struck me as strange. As soon as I touch the bottom of the stairs, I was dragged into a hug.

"I was wondering when you would get down here sleepyhead!" came a voice next to my ear, "You are just like your mother. Honestly, I would have at least thought you would get my energy instead of being tired all the time. I guess that comes with your jutsu."

I blinked as I finally started to struggle a little bit out of the hold. Let me tell you this, I felt pathetic when I felt as weak as a kitten. Laughter seemed to bellow from the person holding me. I knew it was male and might be this 'dad' that was in the pictures. I was soon let go to look at the man before me. As I thought before, he was the one in the pictures upstairs. He gave me a broad grin as he says," Emily, I thought we went over how useless it is to struggle against strength like mine." He soon held up his arm and flexed.

As I spoke, my words slurred as if I were half asleep," Reeeaallly?"

Laughter soon filled the area were in again as he responds," Yes, I know. You are struck by my awesome muscles. Now go on and get to the academy before you are late. I don't want you to take after someone else in this village. One of him is enough for the village."

The confused look on my face made him laugh even more as he soon shoves me out the door before I could say anything else. People soon surrounded me as I was out on the street. I look behind at the house I just exited. Questions still filled my mind, but have not made its way out of my mouth. I think the reason I have yet panicked is because of the shock still running through me. Getting back to the situation at hand, I am supposed to be going to the academy. My eyes go to the street before me as I start moving one foot at a time. It felt like the people passing me were going faster than I ever will be at the rate I am moving yet again. I also had the problem of hoping that I am going in the right direction of the place I needed to be.

Stopping at the end of one street, I soon see two blurs to the left of me. A yellow blur and a pink blur that seemed to be kicking up dust as they went passed me. I had heard a couple of words that sounded funny. They were "Ino pig" and "Big Forehead". I decided that maybe I should follow the dust trail to where they were headed. Perhaps they were going to the same place since they were in a hurry. Even at an agonizing slow pace, I examined my surroundings to people talking or trading items. The air of the place seemed happy as they sold their wares. Eventually, I reach a tall, wide building. This must be the academy he was talking about. There were people my age milling about.

A shout of my name caused me to turn and look. There was boy with red markings on his face with a dog sticking out of his hoody. "Emily," he said cheerfully," How's it going?" A bark soon followed after it. Do I know him? I simply nod my head to which he simply smiles and moves on ahead to another person that is wearing sunglasses. They start going inside so I decide to follow the guy who seems to know me. After all, wouldn't that mean we were in the same class? I hope so since it would be embarrassing to show up in the wrong class. This got me thinking about the place I was in. I remember being with my friends. But then how did I end up here? As I come back to reality (not really), I see that we are in a classroom. Not everyone is here yet but I do see the yellow blur and pink blur that were racing by before. They seem to be eyeing another boy, who was ignoring everyone else. My eyes went to the empty seat right near me.

I went over to it and sat down. The boy with the sunglasses sat down beside me. It drives me nuts as I think about how everything seemed familiar. Names started to fly through my mind as I try to place the boy beside me. Dino…Sino…Bino…Gino…Jim. Jim seems like a good name for him, but I had a very good feeling that it was not it. I stare at him a bit harder when he suddenly turned to be. I instantly turn my head away feeling a bit embarrassed. I knew I wasn't even trying to hide my staring at him. Shino…that was his name. Shino came from…Naruto. Slowly everything was coming together…but how? My eyes started to slowly close as a yawn came out of my mouth. I feel very tired. My gaze suddenly moved to the loud voice yelling at the boy who was ignoring everyone. I soon let my head drift down onto the table as I watch them suddenly kiss and the girls looking very murderous. A small laugh came out as I fell asleep. I am back in the darkness that scared me. _Welcome back_.


End file.
